


Predator like me

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Corpses and romance [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Out of Character, Serial Killer Will Graham, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Потрошитель получает подарок от своего соперника, и всё наконец встаёт на свои места. Входит в серию "Corpses and romance".
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Corpses and romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827280
Kudos: 12





	Predator like me

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Вариант будущей концовки CaR с точки зрения Лектера
> 
> Написано под Childish Gambino - I.Crawl. Очень люблю эту песню и видео по ганнигрэму под неё https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3u88vwHc__0  
> У фанфика есть бета - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/9651386  
> https://fanfics.me/fic148842

Осознание настигает Ганнибала мгновенно, как только он видит эту картину. Взгляд выхватывает отдельные детали, мысли мчатся слишком быстро, а сам он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не смотреть сейчас на Уилла.  
На того, кто всё это создал. Для него.  
Истина собирается из множество мелких кусочков: обрывков фактов, подозрений и намёков, щедро рассыпанных его… соперником? Игроком, ведущим эту партию уже не первый год. Обманщиком.  
Таким же хищником, как и он.  
В это сложно поверить, после всех их бесед и сеансов, и одновременно — так легко. Он знает об Уилле всё. Он не знает о нём ничего. Ганнибал всегда подозревал, что Уилл скрывает многое, но и не предполагал, что темнота в его душе уже давно нашла выход.  
Прекраснейший из возможных.  
Но что интересует Ганнибала больше всего — как Уилл догадался первым? И чем были все эти месяцы? Сколько лжи и правды во всём том, что ему известно об Уилле Грэме? Ганнибал не знает, что сделал бы, узнай он первым, и попытался бы он соединить две стороны их жизней подобным способом.  
Возможно, он придумал бы что-то более изящное.  
Уилл оборачивается и их взгляды встречаются — Ганнибал просто не может не смотреть. Он наконец понимает, что значит это выражение глаз Уилла, которое иногда видел и раньше. В них — знание, понимание, принятие. И вызов. Не один из них не может позволить себе улыбку на месте преступления, вокруг слишком много посторонних, и далеко не все из них слепы.  
Ганнибалу хочется прямо сейчас увезти Уилла к себе домой, где они будут в одиночестве, затащить в подвал и вытрясти правду любой ценой. Или зацеловать до полной невменяемости во взгляде и дрожи в пальцах. Ганнибал не уверен, что сейчас нужно ему сильнее.  
В любом случае, для этого ему необходимо забрать Уилла. Ведь он уже увидел свой подарок, пришла пора заглянуть в лицо дарителю.  
~~~  
Уилл опускается на соседнее сидение точно так же, как и всегда. Обычная небрежная грация и приличествующее случаю мрачное выражение лица.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него и представляет кровь на руках, держащих нож, довольную улыбку — редкую гостью на лице Уилла, — прищур глаз… И понимает — нет, никакого подвала, как бы ни было опасно знание о Потрошителе, по каким бы признакам Уилл ни догадался. Это не важно. Так странно — впервые его не волнует возможное разоблачение, вероятность которого мала, но не настолько, чтобы этим пренебрегать.  
Лучший профайлер ФБР. Серийный убийца. Любовник. Пациент.  
Уилл Грэм.  
— Доктор Лектер? — спрашивает Уилл, приподнимая брови.  
А Ганнибалу впервые за много лет нечего сказать. Он не мог ошибиться, не после такого явного намёка, но всё же…  
Ганнибал на мгновение прикрывает глаза и невероятным усилием воли собирает в кулак свои чувства. Пусть последний ход соперника и выбил его из колеи, но всё же сейчас время действовать Ганнибалу. И он всё выяснит так же, как и всегда. Продуманно и спокойно, не поддаваясь эмоциям.  
Так он говорит себе каждый раз, ловя в зеркале взгляд чужих глаз, на дне которых ему чудится насмешка.


End file.
